When The Sky Fell In
by chocolateApples
Summary: The game ended and the kids now go back to a semi-normal life. While Rose is sleeping, John, Dave and Jade decide to go out and chill at the local park. John decides to play a prank of sorts on Dave, resulting in something that completely destroys John and leaves Jade and Rose helpless. JohnDave & sadstuck c:
1. One

Author note: Hello! This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you guys like it, I'm really happy with the first chapter :3 I have quite a bit of this planned out, I think it's going to be a long story. So, enjoy and prepare yourselves for some pretty dramatic stuff

* * *

Every night since we won, I laid on my bed sobbing. Was it true? Did we really win, or was this just another twist in the game? I clutched the soft fleece of my god tier hood and roughly wiped away the tears from my cheeks with it. I was afraid that at any time my world could collapse. Maybe I was dead? Would I ever see my friends again? But Jade- she's out sleeping on the sofa, spending a while here to figure out how to get back home.

Home.

I curled tighter around my warm blankets and thought of that word. Home. But this was my home…right? I live in a cute little neighborhood in Washington, just outside of the city. At night when it's windy, I can hear the branches on the tree in our yard creak and sway. This was my home.

I got up shakily from my bed and peeked down the hall. It seemed like everyone had finally gone to sleep. I drifted down the hallway and to the top of the stairs. All the lights were off, so I climbed over the guardrail of the small balcony and dropped to the floor without making a-

"John..? I froze. Jade's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm right here, Jade." I made my way into the living room where she was staying.

"Hey." I said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around me tightly. It was like this every night since the end- one of us would have nightmares, (most nights both of us would) and I'd come downstairs and hold her until the morning.

"John, the others are alive, right? Dave and Rose? They still exist, right?" she asked me, panic in her voice.

"We're alive, so they are too." I reassured her, stroking her hair lightly. It was strange, when I met her, I didn't know how to act, us being siblings and all. But I soon realized that if I just treated her how I'd treat a girlfriend – except without the romance – I'd be off well enough. Turns out she didn't mind it, even if it was a bit awkward; she was still getting used to the idea too.

"But Dave….he had all those alternate selves. How do we know the right one survived? What about Davesprite?" she started crying

"Shh..Jade, it's okay. We can check next door to see if they're awake. It's pretty early, but we've all had nightmares since the game ended." She flinched when I mentioned the game, but nodded her head and broke from our hug.

"Let's do it" Jade said firmly, grasping my hand. We quietly exited out the back door and went around the side to the front of the house next to mine. It was an older house, deserted by the family that lived there about 20 years before. No one came to check on it, so once the problem that my house only had two bedrooms came up, Rose suggested that she and Dave "borrow" the house next door.

I drifted through the warm night air alongside Jade. She was about a foot taller than me, but since reaching god tier as the Heir of Breath, naturally I preferred flying to walking. Plus with being super short, it worked out very nicely.

We came up to the door, and I had my hand ready to knock. Jade caught my arm and gave me a wide-eyed look. "I'll knock." She said weakly.

The door opened before she had a chance to finish knocking. Jade jumped back quickly, defensive of who or what could have opened the door. A blonde girl peeked out before pulling us inside and into a group hug.

"I was afraid...you died.." Jade choked out to Rose. I detached myself from the two girls and asked quietly where Dave was. Rose pointed down the hall; I nodded and walked towards the tv room.

"Hey John," a tired, slightly accented voice called from the tv room.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking in to see Dave staring blankly at the screen.

"Was it all some fucked up dream that we somehow all remember?" He asked me. I didn't really think of it being all a dream…but that wasn't possible since we still were god tier!

"No, it was real." I responded firmly. "We decided to play a stupid little game, but we won. We won it, Dave."

"You sure?" his voice wavered

"I've never been surer in my life." I said, sitting down close to him and leaning into his chest. I curled up into a ball, almost like a cat, and started to fall asleep.

"What the hell, Egbert. I didn't ask for you to fall asleep on me." Dave said just before I drifted off. I smiled weakly. I didn't care, and obviously he didn't care too much either as I felt his arms securely wrap around me as I fell into a dreamless slumber

_-Dave-_

In my dreams, all I saw was fire and John's dead body.

I jolted awake to observe the prankster himself curled contently into my arms. Well, shit. I couldn't get up or else I'd probably freak the hell out of him. So instead, I drifted off again.

"Dave" my name echoed in my ears. It was so close, yet far. I whipped my head around, to see a black figure…with wings. He was holding John, who obviously was dead.

"John!" I screamed and lunged towards Jack. He flashed green and disappeared, and I fell on my face where he was standing. A sword materialized into my hand._ I will kill you, _I thought and ventured off to find Jack.

"Dave wake up"

"Dave"

"DAVE"

Someone shook me awake

"John what the fuck, are you trying to give me whiplash or something?" I smirked and playfully shoved him off of me.

"Dave, you were practically screaming in your sleep. It had me worried."

_Oh._

"Um. Sorry." I was embarrassed, but tried not to show it.

"It's okay!" John grinned happily threw his arms around me. "Let's do something today to get our mind off of things!"

I knew that in a way, John was being overly happy to push aside the memories of the game, even if just for a few hours out of the day. I also knew that if he didn't act that way, he would re-play everything in his mind, and the pain would completely crush him.

I shook those thoughts away and smiled at him. "Yeah. Let's go do something cool." I slipped my shoes on and walked outside with John.


	2. Two

Author Note! I'm so sorry guys, I meant to have this up way sooner, but I was lazy, then got update feels, then was lazy again  
I'm sorry Dave. I'm so sorry.  
Also thank you to all who have favorited/followed! I love you guys.  
Sorry this chapter is a bit choppy? Idk. my writing style is all over the place.

* * *

It was about ten in the morning when Dave and I headed out. We had tried to be quiet enough to keep the girls from waking, but even I couldn't fool Jade with her excellent hearing. We waited for her to get ready, and almost an hour later, we headed down the street to a café.

"Why didn't Rose come along?" I asked as we were walking.

Jade sighed. "She's trying to document everything she remembers…"

_Why though_, I thought. _We all_ _suffered through so much, why document it all? Plus, she should have someone with her to comfort her in case it gets to be too much_

"She'll be fine, I promise." Jade said, although I knew that she was unsure of herself.

At that exact moment, Dave yanked on my hand, causing my knees to brush against the sidewalk. I hadn't realized that my feet weren't touching the ground. "Come on man, you know you can't fly in a public area. Scientists are gonna be all over us if they find out"

I flipped him off. "I can do whatever I want! But if you insist…" My feet touched the ground as I turned back to Jade. "I think we should go back to see if she would like to come with us."

"Come on Egbert, she probably wants to be alone." Dave said and continued walking.

He was probably right. Either he was or I was. Turns out that he was, and she just wanted a little time alone, but we didn't find out until much later. We kept walking towards our destination in silence.

_-Dave-_

Egbert leaned his head onto my shoulder and sipped his coffee. He, Jade and I sat in the farthest corner of the café where we could freely talk and not worry about being heard. Jade was going on about something with her "dog capabilities" that she got during the game. We'd all heard the story about five thousand times already. I didn't blame her for telling it again, she just needed to get the thoughts out of her head completely.

"Dave, are you even listening to me?" Jade asked, with a concerned look on her face. If she could see my eyes, she would have been able to tell that I really wasn't interested in a recap on the last few years' events..

"Yeah…sorry." I took a sip of my coffee, thinking about what she'd been talking about. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to listen to you, I'm just tired of hearing about it…I want to put it in the past."

"I'm sorry…but you know how I am!" Jade replied. She grabbed my had that wasn't wrapped around Egbert and held it gently. "You should talk about it sometime too. It's good to get all the emotions out."

"Not a chance." I said stiffly.

John lifted his head from my shoulder and sipped his coffee again. "Hey, why don't we go hang out at the lake right by my house? We could see if Rose wants to come along as well. She could probably do with some fresh air." He suggested.

"That's a fantastic idea!" Jade said, her eyes lighting up instantly

The three of us walked back to John's house so he and Jade could grab some snacks. I went next door to get Rose, who I found sleeping (for the first time ever) somewhere beside in a desk chair or the floor. Not wanting to bother her, I scribbled a note and left it nearby,

_-John-_

We stopped by my house to get together lunch to take with us. Dave went over next door to get Rose, but she had been asleep, so he wrote a note for her and grabbed a few soda cans.

A little while later we were walking together, my hand in Dave's, towards the small lake. Jade was skipping next to us, and it was almost perfect…except Rose. Since the game ended, she had grown more and more distant from us, until she barely spoke with us at all. So for now, it was just the three of us. Instead of trying to be over-helpful, we decided that it was best to let her…deal with her feelings in her own way, until she was ready to talk to us more. It was the only way, really.

We arrived at the lake a few moments later, walking down the steep hill towards the crappy gravel beach. It was a warm day; I was surprised that no one else was there. Jade suggested to sit on the dock and eat our lunch, which I thought was a great idea.

"There is no fucking way" Dave complained.

Jade punched him playfully in the arm and laughed. "Hah…what, you afraid of the water?"

"No, but there is no way in hell that I am going on that broken looking piece of shit that people think is safe to stand on, let alone sit on for more than five minutes."

I looked at jade. Her eyes said to me _he's rambling. That means that he probably is afraid of the water after all. _I rolled my own eyes, and suggested to sit on the grass above the beach, which he also wouldn't sit on because the sand was too shitty.

_-Dave-_

Sometime later, Jade was trying to convince John to go swimming. Of course, he hated water, so the answer was no.

"Hey Dave, can I take you flying?" John asked

"Um. What." I responded, eyes wide with concern behind my dark shades. I hated flying so much. I actually hated it even more than water; anything that wasn't solid ground was fucking terrifying to me. Plus, the last time I went flying with john, he nearly killed me by "playfully" dropping me

"Trust me." John said, and by the time I had a chance to respond, he wrapped his arms around me and my feet left the ground

"John I-" my words were interrupted by his finger on my lips.

"Shush." John said, smiling.

"John. What are you doing." He removed his hands from my waist and shifted them to my own hands, holding them tightly.

"Dave, why are you so afraid?" His blue eyes tried to find mine behind my shades. "John you know me. You know how I'm scared of anything that isn't on solid ground. Now, take me back down to where Jade is sitting and- oh sweet fucking christ"

I looked down for about a fifth of a second and Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

"John, at least go over there where we're over land." I gestured in the direction of the beach with my head

"Do you not trust me?" John had a mix of emotions across his face – sadness, anger and disappointment being the main ones.

"No! It's not that at all. It's just…too much. It makes me remember the game." I said, feeling defeated. I was glad to have my shades on still, for they hid a good part of my emotions from John, even though he would be able to tell from my voice.

"I'm sorry.." John almost whimpered, and pulled me closer into a hug. I thought he was lowering us to the ground when I felt his secure arms let go of me. I grabbed for his hands but by the time I was able to, I realized something.

He dropped me.

Now, I didn't know if it was an accident or not. I assumed it wasn't, seeing how John desperately grabbed for my hands again, feeling his fingers brush against mine in slow motion, as my Time powers kicked in for some reason. Oh HELL no, I thought as the blur of raven hair and blue clothing became farther from me with every second.

"John! Please!" I cried into the air rushing past me, figuring that he wouldn't actually hear me, but there was still a chance. John was just out of reach, and all I could see in my mind now was his frightened expression, seeing tears glistening on the edges of his eyelashes

I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see how far I was from the water. Shit. Within the next ten seconds, though it felt like hours, I came to terms with the fact that I was going to fall into the water and probably die. But John… what would he do without me? I tried imagining what I would be like without John, but couldn't because at that moment, I felt the hard surface of the water and heard it crack under me just before everything went black.


	3. Three

**-Chapter 3-**

I couldn't see anything. The only thing that existed was darkness, swallowing me. I think I was falling, but I wasn't sure. It's like when you fall asleep and just before you drift off, you suddenly wake up for some reason.

Instead, I faceplanted violently onto solid ground. I heard the cracking of plastic close to my face. Those were definitely my shades, and I was definitely going to be mad about that later. The floor I landed on was slippery and smooth, almost like glass or marble. That's going to leave a couple of bruises, I'm sure. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, finally opening my eyes to look through shattered, broken sunglasses with bent frames. You've got to be kidding me. John gave me those-

_Wait a sec._

I removed the glasses and set them on the marble floor next to me. I noticed that the floor was an odd purple and yellow...well… marbled color combination. I looked up to try to understand where I was. It looked a lot like the dreamworlds, Prospit and Derse. It appeared as though I was in a hallway, or something of the like. I really couldn't see anything – why was everything so blurry?

I held up one of the broken lenses to my eyes and looked through. Instead of seeing a clearer image of the place I was in, I saw a peaceful beach with a dock going out over the water._ What the fuck_, I thought. Something caused a large splash out in the lake, and a blue figure fell from the sky and into the water after it.

_Was that…was that John?_

I recognized the blue – it was his favorite color. I held my breath for a moment, waiting for him to return to the surface. When he did, he struggled to say above the surface, yelling for help. A black-haired girl jumped in from the dock; it looked like she could swim well. That was Jade. She reached John quickly, and I could see John carrying on about something, I didn't know what. She dove under for a very long few seconds, or a very short minute. She came up finally, and between the two of them were able to swim someone's body back to shore.

_Oh my fucking god_

I tried getting a closer look, but the image was static-y looking and really weird, but I was almost a hundred percent sure that the person was me.

_-John-_

I didn't know what happened. Literally one second he was there, and the next his hands fell away from mine, and I blindly tried to grab for him, diving towards the water. I wasn't sure if I was crying, or if it was the wind that was picking up speed around me.

"DAVE" I cried as my fingers brushed his, just before the cold water sprayed onto my face._ He can't swim,_ I thought. _He's going to drown. I can't let him die, not after what's happened to us. _I hesitated for less than a tenth of a second, knowing that I couldn't swim either, before risking everything to dive into the water after my best friend.

Blind panic consumed me the moment the water closed over my head. It was dark and murky and cold and I couldn't see anything even though I'm still wearing my glasses. I didn't think to secure them but it doesn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Dave.

I didn't know what I was even doing. I could feel bubbles rushing past my face, but other than that I was lost, alone, and terrified. I couldn't see him anywhere. I tried to kick my legs, hoping it would push me down a little farther, maybe I can reach him, but all that seemed to do was send me spinning in circles, my chest tightening. I was losing too much air.

Through the murky green water, I was able to make out something pale. _Dave!_

He wasn't trying to swim, though, in fact…he wasn't moving. I could barely make out a thin trail of bubbles escaping his mouth. _Please be okay Dave, please._

I kicked downwards again, trying to reach for his hand… but I wasn't close enough. My lungs were burning, my head was spinning. I felt like I was about to pass out. Panicking, I kicked my feet again, reaching for Dave's hand once more. A cloud of shivering bubbles explodes in front of my face. I had to get to the surface. _I need air right now. _I pushed my hands down to automatically call on the wind again even though I was under the water.

_What am I doing this is a stupid idea this isn't going to work I need air oh my god DAVE…_

And then the water let me go. I felt the welcoming breeze holding me up again, and I drag in ragged breaths of air.

Below me there were pockets of air boiling at the surface. I couldn't do it. Dave's still down there and he's there because of me.

_I can't save him…_

I started shrieking for Jade. She was maybe only fifty yards out, and hadn't really noticed the accident. She sat up from her towel on the grass and shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looked out at me. I could practically see the color drain out of her face when she heard my terrified screeching and saw that Dave wasn't here and realized that something was very, very wrong. In a heartbeat she yanked off her glasses and took off running down the wooden dock.

_At least Jade's a good swimmer, and fast…_

I could feel tears rushing down my face, mixing with the water dripping from my hair. I just kept circling the spot where Dave fell in, shouting Jade's name and Dave's name and my heart literally crashed against my ribcage.

_this can't be happening right now. _

The bubbles were becoming thinner, and there were times when nothing breaks the water's surface. I began to scream. "_HURRY, JADE!" _

It seems like centuries and she's finally here. I didn't even need to explain, I don't think you could. But she seemed to have gathered enough from your frantic screams and with a small splash she flipped down and disappeared under the water herself.

The wait dragged on forever. All that was going through my head at that point was a jumbled remix of _oh my god oh my god I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I'm sorry Dave this is all my fault…_

And then, there they are. Jade's head broke the surface and she coughed for air before she pulled Dave up beside her. He's pale, way too pale, even for Dave. From here I could see a faint bluish color to his lips and his head rolled forward limply onto Jade's shoulder. She was shouting his name and I could hear a faraway sob. Oh wait, that's probably me. Jade didn't say another word, she just turned and started kicking towards the dock again, her arm held tight around Dave's chest, trying to keep his head above water the best she can. But he was bigger than her and as hard as she tried there are times when they both bob under the surface again.

I hover down as close to the water as I was comfortable to get, grabbing a fistful of Dave's shirt and pulling him up so that at least they wouldn't go under again. I wanted to just pick him up and fly him to the dock. It would have been so much faster, but _I can't. _I just can't. I'd just drop him again and this time Jade can't save him.

_Who are you even kidding John he's probably already dead you killed your best bro. _

I closed my eyes and did my best to tug them both along, Jade casting worried glances at Dave every few strokes.

I do have to lift him to get him up onto the dock though. Jade wasn't able get both her and Dave up, despite her insisting she can handle it. We were both so scared, and when I go to pull Dave out of the water, he wasn't fighting me or wriggling around; he just stayed limp in my arms.

_I really messed up this time. _

Dave was lying on the dock at this point, and Jade crouched beside him, shaking his shoulders and calling his name. We both are. I just sat on my hands and knees next to him, holding his hand in mine so hard that it must be hurting him.

Jade seemed to be getting angry, and that's how I knew she was really terrified. She dug her nails into his shoulder. "Wake up, Dave! Please!"

I managed to choke out a few words, "Dave, it's ok. You're okay. Just please stay alive"

Jade pressed her ear to his chest and I attempted to control my sobs, but I gave up on that completely when Jade looked up at me, her face pale.

"Wh-what?"  
"I don't think he's breathing…"  
I didn't have any more words. I felt my chest jerking and wrenching, muffled cries scraping my throat as Jade tried to get him to breathe again. She looked almost like she's kissing him, except she wasn't. She was pinching his nose shut and people don't do that when they're kissing and Dave wouldn't be kissing Jade anyways and if it wasn't for me I wouldn't ever had been in this situation.

_I need to do something_

I stumbled into a standing position and took off running for where Jade was sitting. Falling on my knees, I rummaged around for something small and rectangular. My mind wasn't controlling my body at this point, I was just doing _something. _I blindly reached for what I was looking for: a phone. It was that point when I realized that my glasses were gone and I couldn't see more than two inches in front of my face.

_911. That's all I need to dial. Just three numbers. _

Before I knew what was going on, I had Jade's phone to my ear and was speaking in broken sobs to the person on the other end.  
"P-Pipe Lake. My friend..I think he's dead..hurrry"

I was unaware of how much time had passed since I called, but I laid curled up in a ball on Jade's things sobbing until the sound of ambulance sirens echoed in the distance.

* * *

Author note:

Thank you to my best friend over at soul-color (on tumblr) who helped me out sO MUCH with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you! 3 Please go follow her, she's a great artist and the nicest person ever.

(Also, if you look up John's house in google maps, the lake by his house is called Pipe Lake  
...It's really gross and icky and I know that because I live over there)


	4. Four

**A/N: ahhh hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in foREVER D: I just started school a week ago, and I've got lots of little breaks between classes where I can write this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I think I'll have the next one up in a week or so? o:**

* * *

The halls were dark and blurry. Well, blurry because my glasses were shattered, but dark because there were obviously no lights on.

_Too bad I can't just time travel my ass out of this place _

Well, I probably could have, but I wasn't even on earth, so forget that entire train of stupidity crashing down the tracks at whatever speed qualifies as fast enough to kill something. Like a deer or some animal that roams the wild lands of Washington state where I was staying until god knows when. I'd probably stay there at John's house for the rest of my life if I could but those damn cakes his father made all the time-

_Oh my god what_

There was a shimmering wall at the end of the hallway, but I couldn't make out much other than that. I picked up my pace a little bit, and was soon standing in front of a window like thing.

_John _

He was there. I tried calling his name but he was...wait…crying?

"Jade I killed him, I'm almost sure I did. It's all my fault.." he was sobbing.

_John it's okay-_

This was a dream bubble. I was almost certain that it was, and god knows when I'd be able to talk to John or Jade again.

So I sat there, looking through the wall at the scene of John and Jade talking, like it was a scene out of a tv show.

_-John-_

"Shh, John, it's alright. It'll be okay." Jade said, wrapping her arms around me. We were sitting on a couch in the hospital waiting room, waiting to hear the news about Dave. I'd never felt so horrible about myself, as sobs shook my chest and Jade was trying to "correct" something that I'd done terribly wrong. There was no correcting this. Dave was probably dead, and it was all my fault and now I have to live my life knowing that I killed my boyfriend.

"J-Jade. No. Stop." I told her, shaking her arms off and tucking my legs up to my chest, sobbing into my knees. What was I going to do without Dave? He was my best friend, well, really more than that, but he was the one person I knew I could trust completely. Even though Jade was my sister, things happened in those three years alone with her that made me hesitant to tell her my deepest secrets (not that I actually had any). But Dave-

"Are you John Strider?" A female voice asked. It was the doctor. Somehow they'd thought I was either related or…married to Dave?

"Egbert, actually. But yes." I said shakily, standing up. I didn't trust myself to stand, but I did anyway and Jade clung to my arm, making sure I was able to. "This is my sister, Jade." I said, motioning to the black-haired girl next to me.

"Alright. We have news about your…brother?"

"Boyfriend."

"Ah, I see." Then she smiled

"Yeah wh-what's the news?"

"Well, we were able to get Dave breathing"

_Yes that's good right? But he could be dying fuck fuck FUCK IT'S ALL MY FAULT WHY DID I DO THIS._

"he's in a coma.."

_No NO NO. _

"We think he'll be alright"

_YOU THINK? YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SURE OF THAT BECAUSE IF HE ISNT I'M GOING TO JUMP OFF A BUILDING._

Jade gasped with relief or fear, I don't know which.

I collapsed into the sofa directly behind me.

For a moment, nothing existed. For a moment, I was nothing.

I woke up at home.

"John I had to driv-"

"JADE NO. STOP. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. YOU CAN'T TAKE ANY BLAME FOR ANY OF THIS, THE FACT IS I PROBABLY KILLED DAVE. END. OF. FUCKING. STORY. DAVE IS NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP THANKS TO MY SHITTY LITTLE PRANK I PULLED BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY."

Distantly, I heard yelling, even though that was actually me. I was so caught up in the fact that Dave was going to die, I didn't even notice Jade there trying to comfort my angry self.

"John stop yelling. Please."

"NO. I'M GOING NEXT DOOR TO TALK TO ROSE."

"Fine."

I went out the back door and through the gate out to the front, which was completely ridiculous and who the fuck would leave through a back door? Who cares. I stomped through the front door, startling a half-dressed Rose as she escaped up the stairs with a pile of folded clothes.

"Hi John!" she yelled from upstairs, probably getting dressed. "Where's Dave?" I froze.

"Rose, come down as soon as possible." I choked out, trying not to break down again.

"Oookay.." she walked down the stairs, now dressed. She saw my face, red from crying, and immediately went over and hugged me. "John, what is wrong?"

"It's...Dave. He's…in a coma. I almost killed him, Rose. Dave is almost dead and it's all because I wanted to play a fucking prank on him. DAVE. IS. GOING. TO. DIE."

"John what the hell are you talking about? Dave left me a note saying that he was going to the lake with y- oh my god did you try to take him flying? John…you tried to take him flying with you didn't you?" Rose dropped into a mumble, knowing that she didn't need to say what she was already saying, because she knew it was true anyway.

"John."

"Ye-yeah. It's…true. I…dropped. Him." I stuttered out. There really wasn't more I could say other than that without breaking down and sobbing again, and I wasn't going to do that in front of her.

Rose grasped my hand lightly and squeezed it, giving me a sympathetic look. I suppose she decided that wasn't enough because then she pulled my into a hug. "John…it will be alright. I know it will."

"I think I trust you."

I was going to cry again.


End file.
